Stephanie did 99 jumping jacks in the morning. Ishaan did 60 jumping jacks in the evening. How many more jumping jacks did Stephanie do than Ishaan?
Find the difference between Stephanie's jumping jacks and Ishaan's jumping jacks. The difference is $99 - 60$ jumping jacks. $99 - 60 = 39$.